Miranda Meets Twitty
by hockeylover
Summary: When Miranda meets Twitty from Even Stevens, will they fall in love? COMPLETE
1. Meeting Twitty

Chapter 1 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
"Hey, Lizzie, everything will work out fine between you and Gordo. I promise. You two are meant to be. Where have I told you wrong before?" I asked my best friend Lizzie McGuire.  
  
"You have always been a good friend Miranda. Gordo and I.we've had a good time so far. I can't believe that all this time I was looking for a great guy, and he was right in front of me all along. I just wish." said Lizzie but she stopped there. I wanted to know what she wished. I gave her a second to continue but then when she didn't, I continued.  
  
"What do you wish?" I asked. She had an awesome boyfriend who loved her and all, what more could she wish for? She's got more than me.  
  
"O-oh, it was nothing, Miranda," she said.  
  
"I know it's nothing, Lizzie. I'm your best friend. You can tell me anything. Just spill. I stopped walking and looked her in the eye. She looked kinda uncomfortable.  
  
"I-I. I just wish that you and Larry would get together," she said quietly.  
  
"Tudgeman!" I exclaimed. That's really weird. Tudgeman is just.weird. "Lizzie, he's ok, but we're not meant to be together!"  
  
"You thought that he looked hot at that one party," she said.  
  
"Hot? I didn't know who he was.but he was kinda." I started but then stopped. It's best that I didn't start thinking dreamily about how Tudgeman looked that day. It was a once in a lifetime thing. But he was cute.very cute. Besides, why should Lizzie tell me who to go for? I was fine without a guy in my life. Perfectly fine. "Lizzie, Tudgeman is not meant for me and you know it." She gave me a look of disbelief and then we started walking again. "There's someone out there for me, Lizzie, but Tudgman isn't the one."  
  
Then like a bolt of lightning some guy who obviously didn't know where he was going crashed into us.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry," he said and then looked up at us. He had gorgeous blond hair and he was very cute.  
  
"New to this area?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah. I live in California, but haven't been to this area before, and I guess I wasn't really paying attention to where I was going," he said.  
  
"Well, welcome! I'm Lizzie and this is my best friend, Miranda," said Lizzie. "Hey, Lizzie and Miranda, right? I'm Alan Twitty. Call me Twitty," he said while giving this awesome smile.  
  
"What brings you to this area?" I asked. "Especially this neighborhood."  
  
"Well, I'm looking for 9515 Orchid Orchard Street and I can't seem to find it. It's some kind of guitar place. They couldn't get what I wanted near me so my mom dropped me off at the mall to look at the guitar places there, and well, they didn't have anything so I found out about this place. Do you know where it is?" asked Twitty.  
  
"You play the guitar? That's awesome! I'm sorry, but I've never heard of this place before. Why don't you come over to my place and we can look in the phone book. My mom can give you a lift," I said. I was really in the helping mood today, but anything for a cute guy. I started going off into a daydream when Lizzie nudged my side. "Ow!" I yelled.  
  
"Miranda! We don't even know this guy," whispered Lizzie. Well, she had a point there and all, but this guy seemed so nice and he needed our help. Being dropped off into a neighborhood you don't know and trying to find a single building, is quite a challenge.  
  
"Lizzie, what am I supposed to do? Just leave him here wandering around?" I asked her in a whisper. Honestly, what was I supposed to do? "Come on, Twitty. I live just right down this street."  
  
We walked down the street and walked through my front door and right to the phone book. "Let's see.you said Orchid Orchard Street, right?" I asked and started skimming through the street section of the phone book. "Ok.Orchid Orchard Street.here it is. It's a little way from here, but not too far."  
  
Then my mom came down the stairs. "Hey, Mrs. Sanchez," said Lizzie.  
  
"Hello, Lizzie. Miranda? Who is this young man with you?" asked my mom. "I have never seen him before."  
  
"This is Twitty. He is looking for a street and I found it for him, but it is a little ways away for walking at this time," I said while looking out the window. It was starting to get dark. "Do you think you could drive us there?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I should be home right now," said Lizzie and looked at her watch. "I forgot that I was supposed to come right home after school."  
  
"Well, I can drop you off, Lizzie, and then go to this." started my mom.  
  
"Guitar place," I finished for her. And then we jumped in the car, and after dropping Lizzie off, were on our way.  
  
A/N: Well, here's my second fanfic. I hope it's good. Let me know what ya think of it. I think that Twitty and Miranda would make a cute couple, don't you think? I loved the actors together in Disney's original movie "You Wish." Anywayz, please review!! Thanx and have a fab day! 


	2. Shopping and Ice Cream

Chapter 1 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in this story. I don't own the song either mentioned in this chapter.  
  
Chapter 2 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
"You play the guitar?" asked my mom.  
  
"Yes, I do. I love to play it," he said.  
  
"I play the violin, but I want to learn the guitar," I said. I did too. The guitar just.has this cool sound to it. "Mom, here's the place.Guitar Rent and Repair."  
  
"Ooh, right next to my favorite clothes shop. I'll just be right next door if you need me," said my mom and jumped out of the car. Wow, I guess she hadn't been there in a while.  
  
"Well, I guess we should go in," I said and we also jumped out of the car.but not as quickly as my mom had.  
  
As we stepped inside the shop, all these guitars surrounded us. Each and everyone one of them as cool looking as the next. "Wow, these are awesome!" I exclaimed. "Do you think they'd let you play a song on them? I'd like to hear you play."  
  
"Hey, I'll ask them. Sir, do you think that I could try out one? She wants to hear me play," he said. The man nodded and Twitty took down a guitar. "What song do you want to hear?" he asked me.  
  
"You choose," I said, "surprise me."  
  
He smiled and then started singing and playing. I became so wrapped into him that I didn't know what was going on. He was amazing. Here I am, I had just met this guy, he was asking for directions, so I decided to help him, and now I was listening to play the guitar and I felt that I could listen to him for hours. Every other guy I met just didn't.I dunno, didn't have it if you know what I mean, and I didn't feel comfortable with them.and yes, even Ethan Craft. But Twitty..I felt so comfortable around him and I had just met him. It was kind of weird, yet kind of...nice.  
  
When he finished I gave him a huge clap. "Wow! Encore! That was amazing!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Thanks. It's called 'San Francisco Girl.' Now let me go get the string I needed. I'm particular about my strings, and they didn't have the one I wanted by my home," he said.  
  
"Ok. I'll be right here," I said. "Hey, after this, let's go let my mom know that you're finished."  
  
When we walked over to my mom's favorite clothing store, my mom was trying on all this clothes and going really crazy shopping. "Honey, I'll be finished soon," she said while looking at some more items.  
  
"But I think Twitty with have to be back soon," I said while giving Twitty a questioning glance.  
  
" I don't have to be back to the mall until eight," he said. He looked at his watch then said, "It's five thirty."  
  
"Ok then. What do ya want to do? Go looking around or something? Unless you'd rather stay in the women's clothing store.but I don't think that would be interesting for you," I said. Hey, I wouldn't mind staying, but I didn't want Twitty to get bored.  
  
"Why don't we go get some ice cream? My treat. I think I saw one right down the street," he said.  
  
Aw, that's nice. I shrugged my shoulders then said, "Sure." I looked over at my mom who was wrapped up in shopping. I had no idea she loved it this much. I usually only went with Lizzie and Gordo, and mainly Lizzie if it was clothes shopping. My mom, she was going nuts. "Mom, we're gonna go get some ice cream, ok?" I think that she nodded but I wasn't quite sure. I wasn't even sure if she heard me. I looked at the store clerk and she nodded and told me that she'd let my mom know when she came to her senses. Well, she didn't exactly say it in that phrasing, but yeah. "Ok, let's go," I said to Twitty and then we were out the door.  
  
When we arrived to the ice cream parlor, I ordered two scoops of chocolate ice cream and Twitty ordered the same. We sat down at a table and I racked my brain trying to think of some conversation starter. "Thanks for the ice cream," I said.  
  
"Hey, no problem. Thanks for helping me today," he said, "I guess I should have planned it out better."  
  
"That's totally ok. I'm always up for meeting a new person anyways," I said. "So, where do you go to school?"  
  
"Up at Lawrence Junior High School. The principal there is nuts. Well, maybe it was my best friend who drove him that way. He's always trying to pull some prank," said Twitty laughing to himself. "We had a band called 'The Twitty Stevens Connection' going for a while."  
  
I looked at him and smiled. He was SOOOOO cute. He had the cutest smile and he was so nice and everything. Everything was silent for a little while until Twitty spoke up again.  
  
"We should exchange phone numbers or something. I'd like to see you again sometime," he said, "then you could see my guitar and maybe you could do something on the violin. That would be awesome."  
  
Wow! That was so cool. He wanted to see me again! HE wanted to see ME again and we had just met! "Wow, sure. That would be great," I said and whipped out a piece of paper from my purse.  
  
"Sweet! Thanks," he said and then put my phone number in his pocket. Then I suggested that maybe we should go back to my mom because it was getting late.  
  
We walked over to the clothing store and found my mom in front, loading several huge bags into the car. "Hey, kids. I bought so many wonderful things!" she said with a huge smile on her face. "Are you ready to home?"  
  
"Yeah. Can we stop by the mall to drop Twitty off?" I asked.  
  
"Sure, I don't see why not," replied my mom. We got into the car and were soon at the mall. "Well, I hope you guys had a great time," she said.  
  
"Thanks for the ride Mrs. Sanchez," said Twitty.  
  
"No problemo," said my mom.  
  
"I'll be right back, mom," I said and got out of the car with Twitty. We walked up to the doors of the mall.  
  
"Thanks again. You're awesome for helping me. Well, I guess I'll see ya around," he said.  
  
"Hey, thanks for the ice cream, Twitty. It was great to meet you," I said.  
  
He looked at me for a minute. "Well, I'd better go, my mom will be here soon...I'll call you sometime," he said.  
  
"You know where to find me," I said. Then he gave a smile and then waved and went inside.  
  
When I got home I went to my room, flopped on my bed and gave a deep sigh. Twitty was awesome. He was absolutely awesome. I couldn't wait to see him again. Then I gave a little screech. "Wait till I tell, Lizzie!" I said to myself. Maybe, just maybe, I had met the guy for me.  
  
A/N: Well, here's my second fanfic. I hope it's good. Let me know what ya think of it. If you have any better ideas for chapter names let me know. I try my best but just have a problem when it comes to chapter names. Thanx a lot. :-) Anywayz, please review!! Thanx and have a fab day! :-)  
  
Oh, thanx a bunch supgirljen!!!! You too Elf Faith!!! I may eventually have to get my act together and change a couple things in chapter one as well so that I can put in some of the new info I learned thanx to you guys! I'll try to update this very soon. Have an awesome day!!! :-) 


	3. Larry's New Look

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: Hey, this is a very short chapter and maybe not quite what I hoped. I just start typing whenever I write and whatever flows to my brain is what comes out. Hope y'all still enjoy this chapter!  
  
Chapter 3 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
Sometimes there are those days when I just feel like fixing myself up a little extra in the morning. Some days I wake up feeling extra special. Today was one of those days...except this time the person that made me feel happy was not Ethan or any other hot guy in my school for that matter. It was Twitty.  
  
First I messed around with my hair. Braids...nah. Straight down...nah. In a bun...won't work. Ponytail...nope. Wavy...maybe. Wavy with a couple butterfly clip...perfect.  
  
For my outfit it was hard because I had so many choices and combinations. I finally decided to go with a plaid mini-skirt and a solid red top. Cute...very cute!  
  
Then I applied makeup, lip gloss, and was completing my finishing touches when I heard my mom yell, "Miranda! You're going to be late for school!" I looked at my watch. Oh shoot! She was right!  
  
Lunchtime came soon enough. I guess I wasn't really paying attention to my studies that much, because everything seemed to float by. Twitty was on my mind. All though I had just met him yesterday, I couldn't help but think that we might me meant to be together.  
  
I glanced over at Lizzie and Gordo. They were so sweet together. I was totally happy for them. They sat next to each other, talked, laughed, and occasionally gave each other a kiss. I had been watching them for a long time; watching their relationship grow. I felt happy for them. I know that they try too hard to still include me in everything since they became a couple, but they are boyfriend and girlfriend now and need their time alone. I almost felt that, all though they are trying their best to be nice, it almost makes me think that they feel sorry for me. Well, Lizzie's right, I do need a boyfriend. But I do not agree with her that the guy should be...  
  
"Hey, Miranda," said Larry, interrupting my thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Larry," I replied and looked up from my lunch. I hadn't eaten anything yet I was so occupied in thought.  
  
When I looked at Larry he smiled and asked me, "Notice anything different?"  
  
I thought for a couple of seconds then quickly replied, "New haircut."  
  
"Not really, it's just slicked back. Anything else?" he asked again. I thought for a second but then drifted off into a faraway land. "Miranda!" exclaimed Larry so loudly that I jumped. Well, wherever I was, Larry's tone certainly brought me back to reality. After Larry calmed down a bit, he rubbed his leather jacket slowly. "I guess you're so caught up in my looks. Hey, I can't say I blame you!" he said cheerfully and then laughed.  
  
Wait a sec! Was I just thinking a second ago that Larry had on a leather jacket? And hey! What about... "New clothes!" I shouted suddenly.  
  
"Bingo!" he said. I did like Tudgeman's new look. Hey. Where were Gordo and Lizzie? I went to leave but he touched my shoulder gently and I turned around. "Hey, Miranda?" he asked, "Do you think that...maybe you and I can go out sometime?"  
  
Darn it. Why'd he have to ask me that?  
  
A/N: Wow. It's really hard for me to write in Miranda's POV. For some reason, I find it much easier to write Lizzie's. But, I dunno if I'll do Lizzie's POV in this story or not. Well, here's my second fanfic. I hope it's good. Let me know what ya think of it. If you have any better ideas for chapter names let me know. I try my best but just have a problem when it comes to chapter names. Thanx a lot. :-) Anywayz, please review!! Thanx and have a fab day! :-) 


	4. A Fight and a Date?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 4 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
"You told Tudgeman to ask me out?!" I shouted at Lizzie. "You told him! Why?" I asked. I was furious with Lizzie...I thought she was my best friend.  
  
"I was only watching out for you, Miranda! Besides, I didn't actually TELL him to go out with you...I just suggested it to him kinda. I just pointed out to him how nice you looked today," said Lizzie.  
  
"What do you mean you were 'only trying to watch out for me'?" I was disgusted with how she butted into my business by trying to hook Larry and me up.  
  
"I mean that I thought...I thought that you guys might get together. I only wanted you to have a boy-..."she stopped.  
  
"Oh! A boyfriend, huh? I still have more questions for you! Why Larry? Oh yeah, that's right. YOU think that we should be together! Oh yeah, that's right. I can't get anyone by myself, right? Is THAT what you think? I bet you feel sorry for me too? You have NO right butting in! I haven't even let you know what a great time I had with Twitty, because I haven't quite had the time to yet. But you wouldn't care! All that's on your mind is Larry! I have advice for YOU, Elizabeth Brooke McGuire! Stay OUT of my love life!" I yelled. I was really angry with her.  
  
With that, I walked off leaving Lizzie by her locker. I didn't look back to see what her reaction was; I just kept walking. I was going out with Tudgeman and that was something I couldn't ignore.  
  
~ ~ ~ Flashback~ ~ ~  
  
"Hey, Miranda?" he asked, "Do you think that...maybe you and I can go out sometime?"  
  
The doomed question from Tudgeman. The last thing on earth I wanted him to ask me. What a way to make my decisions and life more confusing. I didn't want to go out with him, but I didn't want to hurt his feelings either. I wasn't in that mood. I stood there thinking and Larry probably thought he lost me. I'd better say something. "Um...yeah...maybe we can HANG out sometime," I said emphasizing that one particular word. I hoped that I had got my point across.  
  
"That would be great! When and what time? Is tomorrow ok for you?" he asked. Geez, he practically had his tongue hanging out of his mouth, he seemed so anxious and excited.  
  
"I...guess that's fine. Sure. I don't care what time. After school is fine," I said. I wasn't nearly as excited as he was.  
  
"How about we go to the science museum?" he asked.  
  
Oh, great, the science museum. "Um, I dunno," I said. Science museum? I should've told him flat out no. Then I decided to. "Larry, science, it isn't my thing right now. Sorry. Anything else in mind?"  
  
His head dropped to the ground slightly. "Yeah sure. Why not the Digital Bean?" he asked in a very unenthusiastic tone like if you make me I will.  
  
"Sure," I said and shrugged. I didn't really care where we went at this point just as long as it wasn't the science museum. But wait! If I went there, I'd be less likely to be seen by anyone I knew. I didn't want to be seen with Larry, even if we were just going to "hang out." "Uh, on second thought, I just got a sudden interest in science!" I said fast.  
  
"Oh, ok, then I'll pick you up after school and we can go to the museum," he said. His tone of voice had livened considerably.  
  
"See ya," I said and then started to leave when,  
  
"Wait," he said. Then I turned back. He picked up my hand and kissed it. "Until we meet again, Mademoiselle," he said then slowly loosened his grip and let my hand drop.  
  
I turned, rather disgusted, and heard Tudgeman laugh a little and say, "Yes! I'm finally going out with Miranda! Lizzie said that she would do it!"  
  
Oh, Lizzie, is it? Oh, and "going out" is it? I thought I had made it clear to him. Obviously not clear enough.  
  
~ ~ ~End of Flashback~ ~ ~  
  
I was so angry with Lizzie and Larry. Who did Lizzie think she was prying into my business? Didn't she care about how I'd feel? This was embarrassing. I know that Tudgeman looked different now...a lot different in fact. But I did not want to go out with him! Hanging out is fine, and hanging out is what I said; but obviously he didn't hear that part. Well. If I only thought of it as hanging out, then that's all it had to be, right? That's all I'll let it be...nothing more. If he wants more from me, then he's gonna have to face the honest truth that I don't like him.  
  
Then I thought about the kiss Larry had given me on my hand. Suddenly I remembered the time he ate worms. At least he hadn't kissed my lips. He better not touch my lips! Worms? My stomach turned. I was going out with this guy?  
  
A/N: Ok, I hope y'all like this chapter! I just felt like having Lizzie and Miranda fight. I'm weird sometimes. I liked it in that one epi where they fought. (it liven things up) I'm planning on getting back to Twitty soon, but I thought there should be something else in the way. I don't know if I should do Miranda's whole "date" with Larry or only do bits and pieces. I don't know much having to do with science (it's not my thing) so it would be hard doing the whole date since we all know that Larry talks so much about that stuff. I'll figure it all out soon! Well, here's my second fanfic. I hope it's good. Let me know what ya think of it. If you have any better ideas for chapter names let me know. I try my best but just have a problem when it comes to chapter names. Thanx a lot. :-) Anywayz, please review!! Thanx and have a fab day! :-)  
  
Thanx a lot supgirljen!!! I never really thought about Miranda just telling him that they can hang out. I was in a huge writer's block but thanx to you, I'm outta it! I hope you like this chapter and thanx again. (and thanx for adding mystory to your favs!) Have a great day!!!! :-) 


	5. Got Milk?

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 5 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
Everything seemed to blend together like a smoothie that has all the wrong ingredients in it. Which, of course, made it totally disgusting.  
  
The next day came and I woke up a little later than usual to go to school. Friday mornings were usually a day to look forward to because Saturday was a no school day. Today though, was a different story altogether. A day which I dreaded. A day which I came too quickly. A day which I knew would be a very long day that seemed unending. I basically figured that I would be right.  
  
Get ready for school. Whoopee. All I had to look forward to was a date with Larry afterwards! Miranda! It's not a date. It's a get together of just being friends. Wait. He wasn't my friend anyway. He was just somebody I knew at school, an annoying person who wore the same thing everyday no matter what (except for some days recently). Who was Larry anyway? I kept asking myself these questions, trying to think of the real reason I was going out...I mean, hanging out with him. Well, I did feel a little sorry for him, I guess. No one ever wanted to go out or do anything with him. Now since he's changed a bit, more girls may be checking him out. I have to say that he's not bad looking at all. He's very cute, but that's not the reason I was hanging out with him after school today. At least, I didn't think it was the reason.  
  
I looked through my closet and dresser and looked for something to wear. I wasn't quite sure what to wear. I didn't want to where anything that would be too attractive and lead him on; yet I didn't want to look like I got dressed in the dark.  
  
Let's see...a pair of dark jeans with a solid forest green top...seems good to me. A nice belt completed my clothes. I decided to do my hair in two braids with a red ribbon woven into each braid. As for my makeup? Not nearly as much as I put on yesterday. It all looked fine to me.  
  
At lunch, Lizzie totally ignored me. She didn't even say hi or anything when I sat down. Gordo looked at me and smiled. "Hey, Miranda. How are you today?" he asked.  
  
"Hey, Gordo. I'm fine, I guess," I said. At least Gordo didn't seem hostile towards me. Good ol' Gordo.  
  
Lizzie turned Gordo's head so that it was facing her. "Love you, baby," she said and gave him a kiss. When they were finished, she glanced at me and gave me a smirk. Then she went back to kissing Gordo.  
  
Fine! Lizzie can be in one of her moods. I can be in one of mine too. I walked up to Lizzie with my carton of milk in hand. She didn't even notice me sneak up behind her. Neither did Gordo. They were too busy together.  
  
I looked at Lizzie's backside and poured the milk down the back of her shirt. All of a sudden she released Gordo, looked back at me and screeched.  
  
"Got milk?" I asked and gave her the same smirk she had given me earlier. Then I got the heck out of there.  
  
*********************************  
When Larry picked me up right near my locker after school was over, I wasn't ready. "Larry, I'll be back," I said and rushed to the nearest bathroom.  
  
I could hear Larry saying, "I'll wait a million years for you, Miranda!"  
  
I looked in the mirror and tried to convince myself that everything would be ok. Miranda, you and Larry are just going to "hang out." Hang out. Hang out. That was all. It's not a 'date', so there's nothing to worry about. Nothing in the entire world to worry about. I sighed and then contemplated whether or not to hide in the bathroom forever. After all, he said he'd wait a million years.  
  
I finally decided that I should be brave and tough it out...besides, this night had to end sometime. "Might as well get it over with," I mumbled aloud to myself. I closed my eyes, bit my lip, and walked out of the bathroom.  
  
Sure enough, Larry was there waiting for me. If he didn't try to make any moves, or didn't drag on long boring conversations about chemicals and the like, maybe it might go smoothly. Like that would happen?  
  
***************************  
We got to the museum in a jiffy and Larry insisted that we go to the café they had first. I agreed although I really didn't feel like eating.  
  
"What do you want to order, my dear?" asked Larry as we arrived at the order station.  
  
"I'll just have a hamburger and a medium coke, and I'm not you dear, thank you," I said. Maybe a little too rudely, but I was not his dear! I didn't want him calling me that. I was Miranda, and Miranda only to him.  
  
"Oh! You're playing hard to get," he said.  
  
I sighed and rolled my eyes. He just didn't get it, did he? It was useless. I wandered off and found us a table. Wait. I found Larry and me a table. That sounded better than "us." We weren't an "us." We were two individual people and were not to be even hinted at as being a pair.  
  
I ate hardly anything at all, and drank even less. I didn't feel in a very happy mood, and being with Larry wasn't helping. Hey, he might even be the problem. Larry hogged down his food, then looked at me. In fact he stared at me for a minute. I was getting ready to tell him to knock it off, but then he left and talked to the checkout lady. He came back with a milkshake.  
  
"Here, Miranda, I thought this would cheer you up," he said and handed me the milkshake. It was chocolate...my favorite.  
  
Then I thought about how I had dumped milk on Lizzie during lunch. I had I acted without thinking, and never should have stooped that low. I knew how much it meant to Lizzie about being perfect...at least trying. She tried to look perfect everyday, and tried to act perfect by not tripping all over the place. She often failed, but at least she tried. She must've been angry that I poured milk on her cute outfit. She probably was hurt that I had done that to her. I know that I would've been if I were in her shoes. She hurt me by setting me up with Larry, suggesting that I couldn't get a boyfriend by myself, and by completely ignoring me. The last one hurt me the most. Yet I felt that I should have never poured milk down her shirt. It felt good at the moment....really good! But....it was wrong.  
  
What about the time she saved my outfit from being ruined with paint by putting herself in harm's way and therefore, her outfit got splattered with green paint instead of mine?  
  
I stared at my milkshake and felt as guilty as anyone could ever imagine. "Larry, thanks, it's my favorite...but I can't drink this right now," I said.  
  
He looked down but then said, "That's ok. I'll buy you one on the way out." And then he gulped down the milkshake.  
  
We walked through the museum looking at a lot of different things. Larry talked non-stop, giving me his know-it-all facts about everything in the museum. I tried to listen, but it basically went in one ear and out the other. I only answered his questions that asked, "Isn't that interesting," or, "What do you think about that?" and I'd answer by shrugging my shoulders or nodding my head. I didn't intend to be rude or anything, I was just in a down mood.  
  
After a while, Larry finally stopped talking. "Miranda, am I boring you?" he asked and looked me in the eyes. "Tell me the truth. 'Cuz if I am boring you, then I'll stop and we'll talk about something else."  
  
To lie or not to lie? "Well, Larry, to tell you the truth, I am not into this science stuff as much as your are. To tell you the whole truth, I'm not into it at all," I said. I felt bad about it, even though I had told the truth. I knew he liked this stuff.  
  
"That's ok," he said. He stared at me. Why wouldn't he just stop doing that? "You know, Miranda, you look beautiful tonight."  
  
I don't like this topic of conversation; I don't like this topic of conversation. Let's go back to talking about starfish or whatever we were talking about before. Usually, this comment from a guy made me happy, made me feel special. But not from Larry. I remained in silence.  
  
He came closer to me and touched my hair. I looked at him and then he came even closer to me and leaned in and gave me a kiss. I don't quite know how to describe it, but when he stopped I didn't feel anything. I felt no different. I guess we didn't have any chemistry. I remained in silence until I thought I saw a familiar character in the distance staring at us.  
  
"Twitty!" I called out and then ran towards him to explain everything.  
  
A/N: Yay! This chapter is the longest chapter I've written so far! I'm proud of myself. Even though it still isn't incredibly long, I like it. I really, really, try to make my chapters long, really I do. It's just...they never quite come out that way. I admire the people who update really, really fast and still have a huge chapter every time. Well, here's my second fanfic. I hope it's good. Let me know what ya think of it. If you have any better ideas for chapter names let me know. I try my best but just have a problem when it comes to chapter names. Thanx a lot. :-) Anywayz, please review!! Thanx and have a fab day! :-)  
  
Thanx, supgirljen, for adding me and my story to your favs. I appreciate it so much and I really love the reviews you gave me and for helping me when I am at a loss for ideas! Thanx SO much!! Have a great day! :-) 


	6. Silence

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 6 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
My heart was in thumping so hard that I thought it would break through my chest. Seeing Twitty staring at Larry and me right after Larry had kissed me was...a nightmare. It was not what I had wanted. I never even wanted Larry to kiss me!  
  
Then the thought came to me...I could've prevented Larry from kissing me. I felt so bad about it. Why did I let him kiss me? Why? I had no idea.  
  
Immediately after the kiss, I ran over to Twitty. "Twitty!" I called and ran towards him. He had been standing there staring at us, and I was wondering for how long. "Twitty," I repeated as I reached towards him. I grabbed his hand, but suddenly realizing what I was doing, quickly released it.  
  
"Hey," he said and looked at me. He looked fine, but like he was faking it.  
  
"Hey," I echoed and then swallowed hard. "I'm...I...uh...," I stuttered. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what the right thing was to say either. For all I knew, he may not like me the way I like him, and I might say something that would make a complete fool of myself. He could be totally ok with what he saw. But then...what if he does like me, and what he saw broke his heart? Miranda! Him liking you was a stupid girlish fantasy of yours, and he probably has a girlfriend of his own!  
  
"Are you playing me, Miranda? Is there someone else in your life?" Larry asked. I turned around to see Larry. I guess he had followed me to Twitty. Wow, leave it to Larry to say the right thing. Then it all went from there...  
  
"Larry! We are NOT a couple! I am NOT your girlfriend! I am for sure NOT playing you! And there is no one 'else' in my life 'cuz I don't even have someone to start with!" I yelled at Larry. I was really, really angry with him.  
  
"I'm sorry. Are you talking to me?" asked Larry looking around.  
  
"Of course I'm talking to you, who else would I be talking to if I said 'Larry'?" I asked in a softer tone than I was using before. I began to back off a little. I felt that maybe I had been a little too harsh with Larry; but he had to know that we were NOT a couple.  
  
"Is that the way it is? Why didn't you let me know in the first place then? Why did you lead me on and kiss me? Why did you go out with me in the first place?" asked Larry. He looked really upset.  
  
"Larry, I tried to tell you. I thought it would be cool to 'hang out' but I didn't want to go on a date or anything," I said.  
  
"What about the kiss?" he asked.  
  
"Larry...I didn't want the kiss. YOU kissed ME," I said and looked at him directly in the eyes.  
  
Larry looked towards the ground then back up at me and said, "You mean..."  
  
"We're only friends," I said. I didn't really consider Larry my friend either, but I didn't want to be too mean, "Larry, you're a nice guy, but we aren't meant for each other...there's someone special out there for you. Who's made just for you, and I'm sure you'll find her."  
  
His face immediately lightened up and I felt much better. Even though Larry took this whole outing the wrong way, and a good deal of that was his fault, I didn't want to make Larry feel bad. The absolute last thing I wanted though, was for him to mistake me as his girlfriend.  
  
"Really?" he asked.  
  
I nodded. I did think that there was someone out there for Larry...but that someone wasn't me.  
  
Then there was a long silence. I scanned Larry's face and figured that he was in thought. His eyebrows were wrinkled but then he relaxed and asked, "Do you think that...Kate and I have a chance?"  
  
Ha! I laughed inside at this question. Seriously, I thought that Larry had no chance with Kate but I didn't want to bash his thoughts. "Sure...but, Larry? I personally think that you are too good for her," I said. Anyone was too good for Kate. That snob.  
  
"Thanks," he said and smiled.  
  
Then I looked over at Twitty who had backed off a little towards another exhibit. I wanted to talk to him, but I wasn't quite sure if right now was the right time. Besides, what would I say? Larry seemed to read my mind as I looked at Twitty.  
  
"Um...that friend of yours over there. Do you want to talk to him? If I'm not really wanted, I could go look around somewhere else while you talked," he said.  
  
"Thanks, Larry," I said.  
  
"Hey, just tell me when you're ready to go," he said and walked off slowly.  
  
I walked over by Twitty and searched for something to say. "Come here often?" I asked. Maybe not the most appropriate thing to ask, but at least it was better than silence.  
  
"Yeah," he said.  
  
"Cool," was all I could get out. Great. Now I didn't know what to say. This awkward silence continued on for a while.  
  
"I didn't know you had a boyfriend," he said.  
  
"I don't," I said quickly, "Larry...well he's someone I know from school. I-well- we-we came here just to hang out. B-but Larry, I guess he didn't understand that."  
  
Then there was some more long silence.  
  
"So, why are you here?" I asked. I was kinda getting desperate for questions here.  
  
"Well, it's nice walking around and seeing what they have here, you know? I come here once in a while. It's cool sometimes. A nice place to get away," he said.  
  
I couldn't quite understand though, because the museum, more often than not, was usually crowded with loud people. "I thought you said that you didn't know this area very well," I said. I thought about when he had asked for directions.  
  
"Yeah, well, I know how to get to the museum," he said.  
  
"You're here by yourself?" I asked.  
  
"Yeah," he said, "Oh, I did try calling you but you weren't home."  
  
He must've called sometime after school, and of course I was with Larry. I didn't know what to say next. I was really getting annoyed by even more silence.  
  
"Do you want a milkshake?" he asked. "I'm getting hungry."  
  
"Well...I'm not one for a milkshake right now, but I'll take a coke," I said.  
  
********************  
We didn't talk much while we were drinking the coke and milkshake. Soon, Larry found me, "Miranda, I don't want to be a nuisance, but it's getting late," he said.  
  
"Ok," I said.  
  
Twitty rose from his seat. "Miranda?" he asked, "Maybe we could hang out sometime?"  
  
"Sure!" I said, "But, no offense, but could we go somewhere other than the museum?"  
  
He laughed. "Sure. I would still love to hear that violin playing of yours."  
  
A/N: Hey, sorry it's taken me so long to update! This week has really flown by and I lost track of time. I was a little disappointed in the outcome of this chapter I hafta say. I wasn't quite sure what to write though. If any of you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know. Well, here's my second fanfic. I hope it's good. Let me know what ya think of it. If you have any better ideas for chapter names let me know. I try my best but just have a problem when it comes to chapter names. Thanx a lot. :-) Anywayz, please review!! Thanx and have a fab day! :-)  
  
supgirljen: Thanx sooo much for all of your reviews!!! As for the whole "got milk" thing. I'm not sure if it's from "Model Behavior." Now that you mention it, I think it is, but I'm not sure cuz I haven't seen that movie for a while. I was thinking of "You Wish." Didn't Abby dump milk on his head? I can't remember. Anywayz, thanx so much for your reviews!!! Have a great day and you take care too! Stay safe. :-) 


	7. Thoughts

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
Chapter 7 LARRY'S POV:  
  
I drove Miranda home that night, and on the way there, we didn't speak very much. I looked over at her several different times just to keep the image of how she looked in my head. She was very beautiful, but I couldn't believe that she didn't like me. I always thought that Miranda would be very sensible as to want me for her boyfriend...but I guess some things were not meant to be. That didn't help ease the pain any though.  
  
When we pulled in her driveway, she slowly opened the car door to get out. She seemed hesitant.  
  
"Even though this night may have not gone as planned for you, I wanna just say thanks for your time," she said quietly. She gave me a bit of a smile and closed the door.  
  
That was it; the "date" that I had been waiting for forever. A date with Miranda Sanchez, and it really turned out not to be an actual date. If it was, then it was a really weird one...not at all what I pictured.  
  
I tried not to think very much about it, but it kept bothering me. It was hard to face the fact that she didn't care for me. I had had my eye on Miranda for a long time. She was a very cheerful person and she was very beautiful. I still remembered that time when we were chosen to be together for a class assignment. She never wanted to get near me at all and I constantly heard her "two feet" remark whenever I wanted to get closer. From the tone she always said "two feet" in, she didn't sound very happy. I loved it when she got angry though!  
  
That was a while ago it seems. Then when I finally got the chance to go out with her, it didn't turn out at all how I had pictured it. She had left the seat next to me in the car. When I brought her back I had imagined that we'd share a kiss or something. No such luck. Yet, even though what happened tonight hurt, I still felt that there was some luck with somebody else.  
  
Miranda said that there was someone special out there for me. I was glad she said that. Now, I had to find that special someone. Kate? Miranda said something about me being too good for Kate. Claire? Parker? No, I guess I'd just fly solo for a while...nothing new. I had gotten used to it.  
  
*******************  
  
TWITTY'S POV:  
  
I thought about what had just happened. When I saw Miranda kissing that Larry guy...I shouldn't care any, but then why do I? I feel a little hurt somehow. All I can think about is Miranda. Miranda. How awesome she looks and how her smile lights up the room. Wait. If I'm thinking about her this way, does that mean...I like her? These thoughts are selfish though. There are plenty of guys out there who are better for her. I shouldn't be selfish and want her for myself.  
  
I just met Miranda Sanchez, so should I be liking her? She'd make a great friend I'm sure, but could I be wanting more than that? I don't even know if she likes me. She's just so pretty and so awesome that maybe I'm not good enough for her anyway.  
  
**************************  
  
MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
I felt glad that this night was almost over. A lot of things had happened and I was so worn out.  
  
I slipped into my pajamas, and climbed into bed. I sighed and thought about everything. Inside, I felt sad about Larry, Twitty, and Lizzie.  
  
It seemed that I had broken Larry's heart. Not one part of me loved Larry, but I still felt really bad. Even though he had taken everything the wrong way and it wasn't a date (not in my eyes anyway), I felt that someway I had broken his heart. I'm sure though, that if Larry looks hard he will find someone who's right for him. He doesn't even have to look hard...there are probably girls who have been stalking him and he doesn't know it.  
  
Twitty. Oh, what do I think about Twitty? I know that I like him for sure, but I might love him. I dunno, I'm just confused. Twitty makes me smile and laugh. When I was with Twitty, everything seemed fine and I felt totally comfortable. Well, with the exception that I didn't feel comfortable when I was sitting in silence after Larry and I had kissed...I didn't know what to say to Twitty then. He had seen it all and I wished he hadn't seen anything between Larry and me. I had no idea if Twitty liked me in the same way I liked him or not, but I wished that I could've taken that whole night back and done it differently.  
  
As for Lizzie, I had dumped milk down her shirt. The whole night, I had been reminded at least twice about this. I felt as guilty as ever. Like a friend who has not lived up to that title. Sure, we had fought several times before, but this...this I could not believe. How had I sunk that low? Yes, she had ignored me. Yes, she urged Larry to ask me on a date. This made me very angry; but what I had done was uncalled for and not right.  
  
I felt a little sting in my nose, and my eyes start to tear up. Then a tear came out and trickled down my face. What all had I done today? Was all this my fault? Would Lizzie ever speak to me again? Had I in someway hurt three people all in the same day?  
  
I felt awful. I knew the way to make some things right. The first thing I had to do was apologize to my best friend.  
  
A/N: Sorry that this chapter is so short! (As usual) I still hope you get some enjoyment outta it. If any of you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know. Well, here's my second fanfic. I hope it's good. Let me know what ya think of it. If you have any better ideas for chapter names let me know. I try my best but just have a problem when it comes to chapter names. Thanx a lot. :-) Anywayz, please review!! Thanx and have a fab day! :-)  
  
supgirljen: Thanx sooooo much for helping me with this chapter!!! I appreciate it so much. I couldn't have gotten it posted if you hadn't helped. Thanx again! I can't say thanx enough. Have a great day and take care. :-) 


	8. Apologies

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 8 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
When I woke up the next morning, it was a Saturday. No getting ready for school or anything. I felt glad, but then I remembered about Lizzie. Would it be better for me to apologize in person or on the phone? For this, I think it would be better to apologize in person.  
  
I looked at the clock: 10 am. I slept in late. I jumped out of bed and got ready. For once in my life, I didn't care what I put on...I just grabbed something from the closet and got dressed.  
  
I picked up the phone and dialed the McGuire's number. "Hello?" asked Mrs. McGuire.  
  
"Hi, Mrs. McGuire. Is Lizzie awake?" I asked.  
  
"Yes, she is. Do you want me to go get her?" she responded.  
  
"No, I was just wanting to see if I could come over," I said.  
  
"Anytime," she said.  
  
"Thanks. Bye," I said and hung up the phone.  
  
*****************  
  
I rang on the doorbell. Matt answered the door. "Uh, yeah?" he asked. "Oh, Lizzie is up in her room. She's really cranky just to warn you," he said.  
  
I heard Mrs. McGuire yell, "Matt!" in the background. I was wondering if she was upset because he was saying something about Lizzie, or if he had done something destructive.  
  
I walked upstairs to Lizzie's room and knocked on the door. It was partially open. "Who's there?" she asked.  
  
"It's Miranda," I said.  
  
"GO AWAY!" she yelled and then the door was closed all the way. I went to open it, but it was locked. I sank down to the floor and leaned my back against the door. What do I do now that she was ticked off with me? I sighed. Should I go away and let her deal with it...or should I apologize as was planned?  
  
"Lizzie...I'm really sorry about what happened yesterday at school. I didn't mean to do that...I wasn't thinking right," I said quietly, "and I really hope you'll forgive me."  
  
Lizzie didn't respond. Everything was quiet. I felt really sad about it. I hoped that she would take my apology and take it seriously. Maybe she needed time to think about it, and maybe she just wanted to let our friendship go for a while. I hoped not.  
  
After what seemed like forever, I got up to leave and go back home. As I started going down the stairs, Lizzie's door started to open. "Miranda, don't go. I'm sorry too. I should have never ever interfered and I'm sorry about that," she said in a cracked up voice. There were tears in her eyes. "I hate it when we fight, and I should've come to you first. Right away." Then she ran over to me and gave me a hug. Then she wiped the tears from her eyes.  
  
"Friends again?" I asked.  
  
"Friends," she agreed and smiled. "Hey, Miranda. I'm really sorry you had to go out with Larry."  
  
I wasn't quite sure what to say. Well, I had my best friend back; I guess I should keep her somewhat "up to date." No pun intended either.  
  
"It's ok. Larry? He's an ok guy, but we don't mix very well let's say. It was a total disaster. I-I, Larry, well, Twitty," I started but didn't know how to put it.  
  
She looked at me questioningly.  
  
I didn't know whether or not to tell her anymore. Would she give a darn if I told her about Twitty? I didn't know whether she'd care or not, but I wanted to tell someone. I didn't know if I should tell Gordo or not. I didn't know if he'd like my girl talk. It wasn't really girl talk though. I decided to tell Lizzie some of it. "Lizzie, I think I'm in love," I said.  
  
She just looked at me. "That's great, Miranda, but I thought you just said that you didn't like Larry. You said something about how you two don't mix well," she said looking confused.  
  
Gosh! Didn't she get anything anymore? "It's not Larry!" I yelled, "It's someone else."  
  
"Oh. Who?" she asked.  
  
"Remember that guy who we met on the street not that long ago? He was asking for directions," I said.  
  
"Mmm hmm," she nodded.  
  
"He is the nicest guy I've ever met. He's so cute, and he's just such a great person. I ran into him again at the museum when I hang out with Larry," I said, "and it was awful. It was actually then that I realized that I think I'm falling in love."  
  
"I'm happy for you, Miranda," she said.  
  
"I don't know if he feels the same way," I said. It was hard to face the reality that Twitty probably didn't feel the same way about me. "I've gotta go," I said and then gave her a hug. "I'll talk to ya later."  
  
"Bye, Miranda," she said and walked down the stairs with me. She waved goodbye and then shut the door.  
  
************************  
  
When I got home, my mom told me that Twitty had called when I was gone. I dialed his number and called him back.  
  
"Hey," he answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's Miranda. Is this Twitty?" I asked. That was kind of dumb though, because I knew it was Twitty.  
  
"Yeah. Whazzup?" he asked.  
  
"I'm fine. Just returning your call. I was over at a friend's house," I said.  
  
"I was wondering if we could get together next Saturday or something," he said.  
  
"Sure, I'd love to. If you want, you can come over here and then we could go to the mall or something," I said. I remembered him saying that he'd like to hear me play the violin. "Or, if it's nice a walk around the park? We have a nice park around here."  
  
"Yeah, that would be nice," he said, "So then, next week?"  
  
"Next week. See you then," I said and then hung up the phone.  
  
A whole week of waiting and then I was going to go somewhere with Twitty. I felt like it was a date. Had he asked me on a "date?" I wasn't sure, but I certainly hoped so. Anyway, it would be great being with him. All I had to do was wait one week.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to post up this chapter. I hope you enjoyed it! If any of you have any ideas for the next chapter, let me know. Well, here's my second fanfic. I hope it's good. Let me know what ya think of it. If you have any better ideas for chapter names let me know. I try my best but just have a problem when it comes to chapter names. Thanx a lot. :- ) Anywayz, please review!! Thanx and have a fab day! :-)  
  
REQUEST: One other question. I have a hard time making decisions, so would you please let me know where you think Twitty and Miranda should go for their first "date?" Thanx. 


	9. The Date

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in this story. I don't own the songs in this chapter either. Heck, I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
********************  
  
Chapter 9 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
I had heard from Twitty in the middle of the week, and we decided to go to the Digital Bean. Before we were to go to the Digital Bean, we were going to meet at my house. Twitty insisted on hearing me play on the violin.  
  
I fixed up myself extra special the morning of the "date." At least, I hoped that Twitty considered it a date. I knew I wanted it to be.  
  
I sighed and looked in the mirror. Did I look good enough for Twitty? Was the makeup possibly overdone, or was it just right? Was there anything caught in my teeth that would gross him out? Was I slender enough? I sighed and look down at my stomach. Gordo and Lizzie had been through this with me already, the time when I had gone on a diet. They said I perfectly fine, and convinced me. Yet today, I looked in the mirror and wondered if it was true.  
  
The hair looked good. What more could I say? Appearance seems to be everything, even despite what Gordo says. Well, I think inner beauty has a lot to do with what people make of you as well.  
  
I checked over my clothing, and smoothed out the wrinkles. I was wearing a white blouse and a red skirt. For some annoying reason, the blouse seemed to be wrinkle prone.  
  
"Miranda!" yelled my mom.  
  
I did I quick check in the mirror again, and then ran to the front door. There was Twitty. He looked absolutely awesome. He always does, but today he seemed different that usual. "H-Hey," I stuttered. I felt like slapping myself upside the head. Stuttering was always a thing that seemed to happen around cute guys. I felt a pounding in my heart. "Come into the living room," I said.  
  
He followed me, and we sat on the couch. "Do you want anything to drink? Water? Soda?" I asked.  
  
"No, I'm fine," he said.  
  
"Well, I dunno about you, but I'm thirsty. Let's have some iced tea," I said, "We just made it."  
  
I came back quickly with the iced tea. "Thanks," he said.  
  
"Sure," I replied.  
  
It seemed like he finished the iced tea in one gulp. "Hey! I thought you said you were fine," I teased.  
  
He laughed. "Well, I was, but this iced tea is so good."  
  
"Thanks. Anything else?" I asked.  
  
He smiled. "I would like to hear you play the violin," he said.  
  
I got up, and when and got my violin. I played a song that I had memorized. Then I played another piece.  
  
When I was finished, Twitty clapped. "You're very good," he said.  
  
"Thanks. The first song was called, 'San Antonio Rose,' and the second was a concerto by Accolay," I said. I was actually very happy with how I had played the piece by Accolay. It had taken me a while to master that one, because it went so high up. It was probably the most difficult piece I had tackled yet. Even though I had gotten it, I had that occasions when I wouldn't reach the note quite high enough. And by not reaching high enough, that drastically changes the whole sound. I was happy that I hadn't had one of those occasions when I played for Twitty.  
  
*********************************  
  
Later we went to the Digital Bean. We enjoyed a nice conversation over a couple of café mochas. "You have to come up to my place sometime. I can show you around town," he said.  
  
"I'd love that," I said.  
  
I saw Lizzie and Gordo walk into the Digital Bean. There were a lot of teens there. That was the typical place to go. It was a great hang out. Lizzie waved, so I waved back. Twitty looked back. "Hey, she's your friend, isn't she?" he asked.  
  
I nodded then beckoned to Lizzie to come over. So, Gordo came with her. "Hey you, guys," I said. "Have both of you met Twitty?"  
  
"I know I've met Lizzie," said Twitty.  
  
"Well, this is Gordo," said Lizzie.  
  
"Nice to meet you," said Gordo, shaking Twitty's hand.  
  
"Well, Gordo and I are gonna go get some drinks and stuff, so we'll see y'all later," said Lizzie. And then she and Gordo walked off.  
  
"So, what things do you like to do besides playing the guitar?" I asked.  
  
"I like surfing," he said.  
  
"That's so cool!" I said.  
  
"What about you?" he asked.  
  
"Well, I don't surf," I said. Then I thought about what to say next. Hmm, what else to I like to do? Shop, talk about boys, hang out with my friends, and talk on the phone. Hmm, the first two of which guys don't particularly enjoy. I had learned that from Gordo. Poor Gordo. "Um, I like shopping. Which, I guess is a typical girl thing," I said.  
  
He laughed. "Have any siblings?" he asked.  
  
"No, and I'm trying to figure out whether that's a good thing or not," I said. I had had plenty of negative thinking about siblings, since Matt seemed like such a pain. Lizzie said he was, and I could basically figure that out. Yet, I thought it might be fun having a sibling...a little brother or a little sister, maybe. I was pretty content with my friends though.  
  
*********************************  
  
The rest of the evening passed away as quickly as it had begun. I felt more and more at ease, and the night I spent with Twitty seemed to fade away.  
  
*********************************  
  
When we drove home, we sat in the drive way for a while talking. "You have to come up sometime to my place," he said.  
  
"I'd love to," I said. I repeated myself from earlier in the night. "Thanks so much for dinner tonight."  
  
"Hey, no problem. The least I can do for you," he said. I smiled and blushed. I had hoped he really meant it.  
  
Then there was a silence following. Twitty came closer to me. I felt it was going to happen, as we both slowly leaned in.  
  
Then as we were about to meet each other's lips, the garage door started opening and we both jerked back. It was my dad. I groaned inside. Why now? Why did he have to ruin what could have been Twitty's and mine first kiss?  
  
My dad waved. Twitty and I sat still in our seats. "I was just checking on you," he yelled, "It's getting late." I was so embarrassed. Didn't he get it? I was on a date. I rolled my eyes.  
  
"I better go," I said.  
  
"Goodnight. Catch ya later," he said.  
  
I gave him a quick smile even though I was steaming with embarrassment and mortification. "Yeah," I said, "Goodnight."  
  
Then I shut the door and slowly starting walking towards the house. I watched him as he drove down the street. Even though my dad had wrecked a great moment, I had still enjoyed my night. I fingered the necklace that was fastened around my neck and sighed. I think I'm in love with Twitty.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: I have a million sorry's to say for not posting for so long. Please forgive me. I was really in a stuck position with stupid writer's block. I can foresee that the next chapter will be a problem for me too. If you have any ideas, please, please, please let me know when you review. Any ideas for the next chapter would help me greatly. It might help me get the next chapter posted quicker too. I hope that y'all liked this chapter. I had a real problem writing it. It didn't flow to me as well as the other one's. I still hope you enjoy it. I just had to have Mr. Sanchez interrupt Miranda and Twitty's would be first kiss. It seemed like a typical dad thing that I had to put in. As for the songs in this chapter: I wish I could play that concerto by Accolay. It's Concerto 1 in A minor. It's very beautiful, and I have been working on it forever. It still isn't right. I'll be able to play it someday. (I hope that someday is soon.) Well, here's my second fanfic. I hope it's good. Let me know what ya think of it. Thanx a lot. :-) Anywayz, please review!! Thanx and have a fab day! :-) 


	10. Not Everybody's Happy

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in this story. I don't own "Return of the King," which is referenced to in this chapter. Heck, I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter 10 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
As angry as I was about my dad interrupting the night of my date with Twitty, I still had a great time. Even with the mortification of my dad checking up on me. It was a night to remember. It was kind of magical. Even though our lips didn't meet, I still felt something going on between us.  
  
The phone started ringing early in the morning on a weekend. "Hello?" I answered.  
  
"Hey, Miranda! How did it go? You evening with Twitty?" she asked. She was speaking in an excited I-can't-wait-to-hear-the-news voice.  
  
"It went fine," I said. I wondered if I should give many details such as how my dad interrupted me. I decided to keep the could-have-been kiss to myself. She was my best friend, but I did want to keep some things secret.  
  
"That's all?" she asked impatiently.  
  
"Well, you saw us at the Digital Bean. Prior to that we went to my house and I played the violin for him," I explained.  
  
"Oh, how sweet!" exclaimed Lizzie.  
  
"It was cool," I said quietly.  
  
"I remember Gordo's and mine's first official date!" she said happily.  
  
"Aw, c'mon and tell me. You probably told me before, but I wanna hear again," I said. I felt like hearing something romantic.  
  
"Well, Gordo took me to McDonalds'. I know you're probably like, 'Oh McDonalds, oh how romantic,' but it really was! We each got a burger, some fries, and a coke. It was his treat. The way he looked me in the eyes..." said Lizzie. She started drifting off as if in sleep. The other end of the line became silent.  
  
"Uh, Lizzie?" I asked.  
  
"Huh...oh! Yeah. Sorry," she said.  
  
"I thought I lost you there for a second," I teased.  
  
"Where did I leave off anyway?" she asked.  
  
"Something about his eyes..." I said, but Lizzie cut me off.  
  
"Oh yeah. The way he looked me in the eyes! The way he still looks me in the eyes...it's like falling for each other the first time every time. I didn't think that I'd ever be talking about my best friend- my best friend! Gordo! In this way...ever," she said.  
  
"It was meant to be. You guys are absolutely perfect for each other. And who better to be in love with than your best friend?" I asked. I was one of the people in school who caught Gordo and Lizzie being together early on. It was absolute destiny. They never caught on and realized it until so late. Each looking for love, when all they needed to look at was each other. I caught more hints from Gordo though.  
  
"Hey, Miranda?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah?" I replied.  
  
"Um-uh-um...you don't feel, you know...left out or anything do you?" she asked stuttering and seeming unsure of what she was going to say.  
  
"No, I don't," I lied, "Why should I?"  
  
"Well, with Gordo and me being together, I don't really want to feel like the third wheel all the time..." she said.  
  
"Even though I am..." I said quietly.  
  
"Huh? What did you say?" she asked quickly.  
  
"N-n-nothing," I lied again.  
  
She sighed. "If ever you feel totally left out, let me know ok? I don't want you to feel like you're forgotten, because you're not," she said. She almost sounded like she was trying to convince herself of what she was telling me.  
  
It's not that I didn't feel happy for her and Gordo. It's not that I didn't want them to have each other. It wasn't like that at all. No matter what Lizzie said, although I knew that she meant well, the three amigos would never be the same. Even though I tried not to act it, I often felt like the third wheel. Although, it wasn't the first time, it still made me feel sad sometimes. Gordo and Lizzie had always been closer than me. I know what I feel sounds selfish, but I can't help feel this way. I still feel very happy for them, and I always will.  
  
"Miranda? Are you there?" she asked.  
  
"Oh, sorry," I said. I had gotten so wrapped up in thought that I almost forgot I was on the phone, which is unusual.  
  
"That's ok. Well, I'd better go now. I'm meeting Gordo at the Digital Bean in less than an hour. I still need to put on something decent...do you wanna come?" she asked.  
  
"No, I've got stuff to do. Have a great time," I said. I had lied...again. I didn't recall anything else I had to do. I didn't want to wreck Lizzie and Gordo's time. She probably just asked me along so that I didn't feel left out.  
  
"I'll talk to you later," she said.  
  
"Ok. Bye," I said. Then we both hung up the phone. I sighed and flopped down on my bed and looked up towards the ceiling. I had no idea what to do. Homework was no option to day, since I was lazy. I could clean? No, that's ok. I'll restrain myself. All of a sudden I heard a knock on my door and I jumped.  
  
"Miranda, dear?" asked my mom, "I'm going shopping, do you want to come along?"  
  
"No thanks," I said.  
  
"Oh, ok. Is there anything you want me to get you?" she asked.  
  
"No thanks," I said again.  
  
"Are you sure?" she asked.  
  
"I'm sure," I said.  
  
She nodded her head, smiled and then closed the door. Then, two seconds later, she opened it again. I sat up in bed. She looked at me with a concerned face. "Is everything alright?" she asked quietly.  
  
"Si," I said.  
  
She gave me a questioning look, and then shut the door once more.  
  
I was ok. Why wouldn't I be?  
  
*****************************  
  
I woke up about two hours later. I had fallen asleep, and started to get a little chilly. I searched for the blankets, but when I couldn't put my hand on them, I woke up. I rubbed my eyes and sat up. I looked at the clock. Only two hours of sleep? It seemed like I had slept all night. I smelled a wonderful aroma. "Mmm, cookies," I said aloud. I rubbed my eyes again. I wanted to call Twitty, but I didn't want him to think that I was desperate for him, talking to him almost everyday. I thought about it for a couple more minutes. "Ah, let him think I'm desperate," I said aloud, and then I picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey, Twitty?" I asked as someone picked up the phone.  
  
"Hey," he said.  
  
"It's me, Miranda. I was just calling to say hi," I said.  
  
"Hi. So what are you doing today?" he asked.  
  
"Nothing much. Well, nothing at all," I said  
  
"Same here," he said. "All I'm doing is reading comics."  
  
"Do you wanna...do something?" I asked.  
  
"You and me?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah. We could hang out somewhere," I said.  
  
"Do you wanna go to the movies?" he asked.  
  
"Sure!" I exclaimed.  
  
"Where do you wanna meet?" he asked.  
  
"Well, if my d-, I mean, why don't you choose?" I asked. I almost thought of my dad dropping me off at Twitty's. That would be embarrassing.  
  
"I'll pick you up then," he said, "I'll see you in a bit then?"  
  
"See you," I said and then I hung up.  
  
I walked into the kitchen and saw my dad making cookies. "Wow, Dad, cookies," I said. Amazed that he was making some.  
  
"I made them just for you! Well...and some for me too...do you want to try one?" he asked.  
  
"Just one," I said and picked up a warm cookie from the cooling rack. It was nice and soft. Just the way I liked it.  
  
"Dad? Twitty's going to pick me up and we're going to a movie," I said.  
  
"Don't be long," he said. "Wait. What movie are you going to see?"  
  
"I'm not sure. Maybe we'll see Return of the King," I said.  
  
"But you've already seen that two times," he said.  
  
"What? I like that movie," I said while chomping down on the cookie.  
  
"Ok, ok. Just be careful, ok?" he asked.  
  
"About what?" I asked.  
  
"Be careful with yourself," he warned again.  
  
"Daddy...if you mean Twitty, he's a really great guy," I said.  
  
"I know, I know, he seems like a nice kid. I just don't want my baby getting hurt," he said and patted my shoulder.  
  
"Dad, I'm not your baby girl anymore," I said.  
  
"I know. You're growing up too fast. It was just yesterday that your mom and I had to change you diapers, and now look at you! All grown up now," he said. I rolled my eyes and looked down at the ground. I hated it when parents did this. And it seemed that as you got older, the more they did it.  
  
I heard a ring on the doorbell. "That must be Twitty," I said.  
  
"Go have fun," he said. Then he kissed my forehead gently. "Remember what I said."  
  
I ran off and answered the doorbell.  
  
*****************************  
  
"So, what movie do you want to see?" he asked.  
  
"Return of the King," I said with no hesitation.  
  
He smiled. My knees turned to jello. "Return of the King it is then," he said.  
  
********************************  
  
NO POV:  
  
Miranda and Twitty sat in the movie theater "watching" the movie, but took frequent glances at each other. Sometimes, their eyes would meet and lock. Then they would stay locked for a couple of seconds. Each of them would smile and then they'd look back briefly at the movie screen.  
  
About half way into the movie, Twitty took Miranda's hand in his. Miranda looked into his eyes and smiled. Miranda knew that she was in love with Twitty. Twitty could feel that Miranda was the one for him. Both of them felt very happy being around one another. Both of them felt that they were meant to be, but they just didn't know how to tell each other. They felt fine for now though, just being together.  
  
Someone in the theater wasn't sharing Miranda and Twitty's happiness. Sitting just a couple of rows behind them, was a person watching their every move...watching and waiting for the perfect time to break their happiness.  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: PLEASE READ THIS AUTHOR'S NOTE! If any of your remember Twitty's ex- girlfriend's name, please let me know. She was in the episode, "Boy on Rock," if you don't remember who she is. I can't remember her name. Or, should I create a character? If so, please let me know what her name should be! Well, here's my second fanfic. I hope it's good. Let me know what ya think of it. Thanx a lot. :-) Anywayz, please review!! Thanx and have a fab day! :-)  
  
Thanx to everyone who has reviewed my story so far!  
  
To artsigirl16: Thanx SO much for all of your reviews! I was really surprised when I checked my email and saw that many! I was really hoping for more reviews on this story, and you made my day! Thanx for the suggestion on the ex-girlfriend. I'm using it. Please let me know if you know the name of his exgirlfriend in the show, or if I should do a new character. If I do a new character, what should her name be? Thanx again.  
  
To blahthepickles: Thanx for you review! Hey, I know what you mean about getting hooked on a story and then they never update. I'll try not to let that happen.  
  
To 13itterSweet: Thanx for your review! I appreciate it. 


	11. Allison

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in this story. Heck, I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter 11 NO POV:  
  
She looked at the young couple holding hands. She didn't like it at all. She didn't like what she saw. Twitty was hers. She continued to keep a close eye on them. She snuck into a closer row, right behind them. When she saw them ready to kiss each other, that's when she decided that after the movie, she would make her appearance, and set things straight. That's when she decided that she needed to teach Twitty and his "girlfriend" a lesson. She sank back and felt angry and sad when their lips met. She couldn't take anymore of this. She had to break them up now, and teach them a lesson. She held back the tears. She must be strong.  
  
She poked Twitty's shoulder when he and his girlfriend were kissing. Twitty seemed to be paying no attention. She sighed and poked at him again, this time harder. She whispered, "Mr. Twitty!" This time his stopped and looked around him.  
  
"Allison! What are you doing here?" he asked.  
  
MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
Twitty and I stopped kissing when we heard someone whispering. I didn't want to stop. I loved being with Twitty and feeling his lips against mine. I had a boyfriend. Me, Miranda had a boyfriend. The most perfect boyfriend in the world.  
  
"Allison! What are you doing here?" asked Twitty.  
  
"Excuse me, Twitty, but who is *this*?" she asked and pointed towards me. She made it seem like I was a piece of dirt or something. I desperately wanted to know what was going on.  
  
"This, Allison, is a wonderful person. Her name is Miranda and don't look at her like that," said Twitty.  
  
"Excuse me, but I'm looking at her like anyone in MY position would!" she yelled. There were several hushes from the audience.  
  
"Listen. We can talk about this later, ok? But right now I'd like to enjoy the rest of the movie with Miranda," he said. Then he turned around and faced the screen.  
  
She grabbed hold of his shirt and spun him around. "Well you'd better be prepared to answer a few questions," she whispered, "cuz I'm gonna be waiting right here." Then she shoved Twitty and walked away.  
  
I didn't know what to think. It seemed like Twitty had a little bit of explaining to do to me. "Twitty," I whispered in his ear, "Who was that and what did she want? What's going on?"  
  
Twitty remained silent.  
  
"Twitty! Who was that? What's going on? You have to let me know!" I whispered louder than before.  
  
Twitty stirred in his seat, but didn't remove his eyes from the movie screen. He grabbed my hand and whispered, "Don't worry about that now, Miranda. We'll talk about her later. Let's just enjoy the movie."  
  
I wasn't satisfied with his answer, but decided to let it go for now. There's not...someone else, is there? I'd like to think there wasn't. I trusted Twitty. I looked at his face, and it looked troubled. I leaned my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.  
  
******************************  
  
"Miranda! Wake up. The movie's over," whispered Twitty. He gently shook me and I gave a little groan.  
  
"Huh?" I murmured. Then I opened my eyes and looked at Twitty. I remembered where I was. I remembered what was going on, but I didn't instantly remember *her*. I smiled at Twitty. "Thanks for taking me here. I loved the movie. Twitty?" I asked. I wasn't sure what to do, and wasn't sure whether or not to ask him.  
  
"What?" he asked.  
  
"Are we...?" I asked but couldn't find the right words. I didn't know if he got my drift or not. But right when he was getting ready to answer, she walked up.  
  
"Hold your tongue there, mister. You save all your talking for me, ok?" she asked. Then she walked with Twitty and me out to the parking lot.  
  
"Won't you leave us alone?" he asked.  
  
"No, Twitty. You and me, we're and 'us', not you and what's-her-face over there," she said in a disgusted tone.  
  
"Excuse me? My name is Miranda, and what is going on here?" I asked.  
  
"Well Twitty here, is my boyfriend, and I want him here. NOW!" she yelled.  
  
"What?" I asked. I looked at Twitty.  
  
"You skipped something, Allison. You are my ex girlfriend. Everything is over! Why won't you get that? I thought you realized that it wasn't working out. It never worked out, and it never will!" yelled Twitty.  
  
"Seems like you're getting over the transition well, aren't you?" she asked in a snotty tone and pointed towards me.  
  
"What are you talking about?" he asked.  
  
"Twitty, you know what I'm talking about. Twitty, you love me, you know you do," she said.  
  
"What? You and me have been over for a long time," said Twitty.  
  
"That's what you think, but I've thought about you ever since the day we broke up. It was a mistake Twitty...a mistake! Don't you know? No other guy is like you, and I need you back. I want you back. I love you, Twitty, and I'm not going to let you ignore me!" she sobbed, "I love you."  
  
"Allison..." started Twitty.  
  
"Don't ignore the fact. You can't hide from me. You can't hide from true love! It will seek you out!" she interrupted.  
  
"But I don't..." started Twitty.  
  
Allison interrupted again, "What you think you have with her is no love. You're just fooling yourself. She should wait, too. You," she said and pointed at me, "You should be cautious. Take it from somebody who knows. Twitty gets tired of you, he'll find somebody else...like he did with me."  
  
"That's not true! You dumped me," said Twitty.  
  
"Sure. Oh, wait. You must be getting me confused with someone else," she said.  
  
"Someone else? There was only you," he said.  
  
"Only me? So who is she?" asked Allison and pointed towards me.  
  
"She's a friend," said Twitty quickly.  
  
"A friend? Only a friend? Why did you kiss me then?" I asked.  
  
"No, I didn't mean that. You're a good friend, a-a-a..." started Twitty.  
  
I interrupted, "You can't even say it, can you? I thought I was more to you," I sobbed.  
  
"You are," he said.  
  
"You know what? I've gotta go," I said.  
  
"You're right. Let's get in the car," he said.  
  
I said quickly, "No! No, Twitty. I'm walking home."  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: What did you think of this chapter? I'm so sorry that it has taken me so long to update. I'll really try to get it done sooner this time. I've been sick since Monday and have been in bed sick three times this week. It's really getting annoying. Well, here's my second fanfic. I hope it's good. Let me know what ya think of it. Thanx a lot. :-) Anywayz, please review!! Thanx and have a fab day! :-)  
  
Many thanx to everyone who responded to my question in a review! Thanx for letting me know Twitty's ex girlfriend's name was. 


	12. Love Is

Disclaimer: Unfortunately, I do not own any of the characters in this story. I don't own the Lizzie McGuire characters, nor the Even Stevens characters. Heck, I don't own anything.  
  
A/N: Enjoy!  
  
*************************  
  
Chapter 12 MIRANDA'S POV:  
  
I wasn't sure what to think. Who was right? Twitty or Allison? I wanted to believe Twitty, but somewhere inside me was the little bit of hurt. A part of me felt wounded, and I could almost kick myself for doubting him in the first place. I should trust him, right? But...but, why did he kiss me if he only saw me as a friend? Nothing more? I walked home, by myself. Twitty yelled after me and offered to walk with me. I turned down the offer. I had thinking to do, and it seemed to me that Twitty would just get in the way. He followed me for a while but I told him to leave. When he finally did, I tried to choke back the tears. I tried to keep my chin up and feel strong...but it was useless. The tears came. The hurt grew along with it.  
  
"Hey, Miranda! What's up? What's a pretty girl like you doing walking by herself?" asked a voice. I looked up to see Ethan.  
  
"Hey, Ethan," I mumbled. I tried to sound happy.  
  
"So where's your posse?" asked Ethan.  
  
"It's only me this time," I said.  
  
"Where are they?" he asked.  
  
"...I don't know," I said after a long pause.  
  
"Well, why don't I walk along with you. You know, to fight off any bad guys that come along," offered Ethan.  
  
"No thanks," I said.  
  
"Sure?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, I'm almost there. I'll be fine...but thanks anyway," I said.  
  
"If you say so," he said. Then he walked off in another direction.  
  
I picked up my pace and went home. I stopped at the front door and wiped my eyes. Then I stepped in. I walked casually to my bedroom, so my parents wouldn't suspect anything, and then I shut the door. I looked in the mirror. I was pretty. He certainly wouldn't find fault in how I looked, would he? Maybe I was fooling myself. Maybe my suspicions were right and I was fat. Maybe I needed to go on a diet. That's it. He probably didn't want me because I was fat. I walked slowly to my bed and sat down. I sighed and tried to calm myself down. I tried to hold back the tears, but slowly my eyes started to burn and the tears came. I covered my eyes. At that moment, I heard a knock on the door. "Come in," I croaked.  
  
The door slowly opened. I looked up and saw Twitty. I hid my face in my hands again. "What are you doing here?" I asked.  
  
"I came to see if you got home alright. Your mom said I could come and see you here," he said, "So are you alright?"  
  
"Couldn't be better," I sniffled. I raised my head and tried to smile, but my face felt like frowning.  
  
"No, something's not right, and I want to make it better. I want to make everything better for you," he said.  
  
I remained silent. I wasn't sure what to say.  
  
"If it's about Allison..." started Twitty.  
  
I interrupted, "Why didn't you explain anything to me?"  
  
"I'll explain now," he said.  
  
"It's too late," I whispered.  
  
"Nothing's too late," he said. "Allison, she's my ex girlfriend..."  
  
"And you broke up with her," I interrupted.  
  
"No, she broke up with me. We still were cool and all, but she didn't want a relationship with me. She, I guess, found someone else. But it turned out for the better, because I found you," he explained.  
  
"Why?" I asked.  
  
"Why what?" he asked.  
  
"Why...why did you kiss me if you only think of me as friend?" I asked.  
  
"I don't only think of you as a friend," he said.  
  
"Then why did you act that way when Allison was there?" I asked.  
  
"Listen. I didn't mean it. I'm sorry," he said.  
  
"So am I," I whispered. "Twitty? What am I to you? What do I mean to? Do I mean anything?" I wanted to know if my life was worth living.  
  
"Miranda...you...you mean everything to me. You brighten up my day...when I first met you, all I could think about was how beautiful you were on the outside. After our first couple 'dates', all I could think about was how beautiful you were on the inside," he said.  
  
Oh...my...gosh. I never had anyone say that to me before. It was so...wonderful. My eyes filled with tears.  
  
"Please don't cry, Miranda. I'm sorry for what happened today. I didn't mean for you to get hurt," he said.  
  
I wiped my tears. "Twitty, I'm not crying now because I'm sad, I'm crying because...because I'm happy. I'm sorry for not trusting you in the first place. I'm very sorry," I said.  
  
He came next to me and sat down on the bed. He grabbed my hand. I put my head on his shoulder. "Miranda...I just want to let you know that...I-I love you, and I really mean it," he said.  
  
"I love you too, Twitty," I said.  
  
"I'd really like you to be my girlfriend," said Twitty.  
  
"I'd love too," I said. I smiled. Then he looked at me and our lips met. We shared a kiss. My first kiss with Twitty as my real, actual boyfriend. Now I didn't have to wonder what Lizzie felt. No one had to feel sorry for me because I had never experienced love. I no longer had to wonder.  
  
*********************************  
  
As we walked through the park later that day, I saw Lizzie and Gordo in the distance. Twitty and I were holding hands. Lizzie looked at me and smiled. I smiled back. Then I looked at Twitty and smiled. He smiled at me. It was the kind of smile that you just share with the someone you love. You don't have to say anything at all. Just being with them, feeling their presence, and sharing little smiles that show that you care is a special feeling in itself. I knew that when I'd look back at how I met Twitty, and all the first moments we spent together, I'd smile. I'd think back on how one person tried to bring us apart, but really brought us closer together. No matter what obstacles are faced, memories good or bad, true love will always stick together...always.  
  
THE END  
  
*************************  
  
A/N: Wow. My ending. So sad that it's over! I love this story, and I loved writing it. I hoped you enjoyed it. It if you love this, and have yet to review it, please review now and let me know. Cuz I really want to receive some more input. Hey, y'all, I'm wondering what story I should do next? What pairing? I want to get another story rolling since this one's over, but I don't want to keep repeating stuff that's already been done before. Let me know what you think! Please review! Thanx so much!  
  
Thanx to everyone who has reviewed this story:  
  
: supgirljen: Thanx so much for reviewing my story and for helping me when I got stuck. Which happened a lot, so thanx! And I hope your trip went well.  
  
Hitokiri Elf slayer of evil: Thanx for reviewing and reading some of this, even though you don't watch the show. You're the greatest! A very good friend. :-)  
  
KI-JA-RU: Thanx for reviewing!  
  
13itterSweet: Thanx for reviewing!  
  
HilaryDuffMetamorphosis: Hey, I hope you update your stories soon! I love them. I hope you're doing well! Thanx for reviewing.  
  
SaharaGirl: I'm glad you like my story. Thanx for reviewing!  
  
:mr-random-guy: Thanx for reviewing! I'm sorry; I have to read more of your story "Serendipity." You are such an awesome writer.  
  
:blahthepickles: Thanx for your review! I didn't give up on this fic, but sorry that sometimes it's taken me forever to update.  
  
:artsigirl16: Hey! Thanx for reviewing! I was happy to see your Kate story updated...that story rocks! There are few fics out there about Kate, ya know?  
  
:sandystar72: Thanx for review!  
  
:singing-lark: Thanx much for reviewing!  
  
:devilbabe1215: Thanx for the review!  
  
:kimgeller: Thanx much for reviewing! Hey, as I probably mentioned, I checked out your site! And I read the rest of your story. Great job on both! Thanx for reading my story.  
  
:duckysgal1025: Thanx for reviewing and pointing that out to me. I had thought about that once before. I had always thought though, that Lizzie lived somewhere in California? Even if I am wrong, let's just assume that she lives in California.  
  
:lizzies awesome: Hey, thanx for the review! I really appreciate it. Keep up the good work on your stories as well. What do you think of the final chapter of this story? Should I eventually write a sequel? Have a good day!  
  
ONE more thing before I shut up! Should I write more to this eventually?? I think it might be interesting to write a sequel, but please let me know what you think. If you will read, I will write. Please review! Hope y'all enjoyed, and have a great day! Au revoir! :-) 


End file.
